HUNK
HUNK is a character and the name of enemies from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. HUNKs are operatives for the Umbrella Corporation who first appeared in Resident Evil 2. Story Resident Evil 2 HUNK made his debut in Resident Evil 2 during a flashback cutscene about midway through the game. Depending on the scenario, Annette Birkin explains to either Claire Redfield or Ada Wong how the outbreak in Raccoon City began: Her husband William Birkin had developed a powerful, mutagenic bioweapon called the G-Virus, but refused to relinquish it to Umbrella. In response, the company sent in a team of commandos to steal it from him. One operative shoots Birkin repeatedly, and the commandos take a carrying case containing vials of both the G-Virus and the previously developed T-Virus. Birkin, who had been holding an additional sample of the G-Virus, injects himself with it, mutating into an unstoppable monster. He pursues the commandos through the sewers, murdering them one by one. Their MP5 submachine guns seemingly have little effect on him. During the battle, Birkin crushes several vials of the T-Virus under his foot, and the virus is subsequently spread through the city by rats. By the end of the cutscene, it is presumed that all the commandos have been killed. 'The 4th Survivor' Resident Evil 2 contains one of only two mini-games in the entire series to have canonical implications. In "The 4th Survivor", HUNK awakened in the sewers near the Raccoon City Police Station. His entire team had been wiped out, but he still possessed an intact vial of the G-Virus. Armed with a 9mm pistol, an upgraded shotgun, a Desert Eagle, and a minimal supply of healing items, HUNK made his way through the precinct to the roof, fighting the B.O.W.s running loose, where he was extracted from the city by helicopter. Certain elements make "The 4th Survivor" difficult to place within the timeline; namely, the presence of Mr. X after all of the station's doors have been unlocked. HUNK also encounters several Ivys, who have no right being in the police station at all. It should also be noted that HUNK's armament closely resembles Leon S. Kennedy's, and he is missing an MP5 like those used by his team in the flashback. This may be explained by stating that it was used for entertainment purposes, and not entirely canon, and only the idea that HUNK captured the Virus was true. Nonetheless, Resident Evil Dead Aim confirmed that the G-Virus was in Umbrella's hands after the demise of Raccoon City. The most plausible explanation for that fact is the canonicity of "The 4th Survivor". The canonicity of the mini-game is further reinforced with its mention in Wesker's Report, a series of documents narrated by Albert Wesker stretching through the Resident Evil timeline. The Umbrella Chronicles In Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, "Fourth Survivor" is a retelling of the bonus scenario introduced in Resident Evil 2. It covers special agent HUNK's mission to return the G-Virus sample to Umbrella. In this remake, radio interference causes the player to pick up a variety of transmissions, such as the police's doomed attempts to fight the zombies, the last broadcast of a surrounded radio station, advertisements for various Umbrella products, and the dying pleas of HUNK's teammates. Also in this remake, although indirectly, HUNK's face is seen in a reflection of the glass of the canister of the G-virus. This marks the second time HUNK's face is ever shown, although not on-screen (the first time was in his epilogue file for Resident Evil 3). HUNK makes it to the roof of the police department, and is picked up by a rescue chopper Other Appearances In Resident Evil 3, completing the game on Hard Mode gives the player an epilogue file. The 8th and final such file shows HUNK having successfully completed his mission in Raccoon City. The file shows him without his mask and implies that his fellow operatives have nicknamed him "Mr. Death", due to the fact that he is frequently the only survivor of the missions to which he is assigned. A note can be found in Resident Evil Code: Veronica which was written by HUNK to Alfred Ashford. He informs Ashford that he has successfully delivered a large container from the Antarctic facility to Rockfort Island. However, he is puzzled that his team, which specializes in combat, was assigned to a simple delivery mission. He also resents not being told the contents of the container, a condition which could have been hazardous for his team. There is an unlockable character in Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2 that highly resembles HUNK. His name, however, is Luke. Whether this is HUNK's real name, or if this is a different commando entirely is unknown. HUNK is a playable character in The Mercenaries mini-game in Resident Evil 4. He is armed with a TMP and a small amount of grenades; his signature moves are the Riot Kick and the Neckbreaker, which is an instant kill move, capable of killing the Bella sisters on the Village stage and J.J. on the Military Base stage. HUNK also appeared in The Darkside Chronicles, Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D, Operation Raccoon City and the HD version of Resident Evil: Revelations. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Enemies Category:Resident Evil Enemies Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Horror Game Characters